vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 52
Chapter 52 is the fifty-second chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Fan Le Lao sees the bloody message on Zhao Yan's arms, and decide to have a talk with her again. He takes her back to the Sabbat HQ and heals her scars, sending her back into the illusion world informed what he is about to do with her - make her fall in love with him. Ge Chen, Yue Jian, Fraser and Lilla are looking for the Nosferatu Clan, when they see someone riding a broom. He manages to infuriate Lilla, when a girl starts to beg for Ge Chen's help. She claims that Tukata the prince of the Nosferatu tries to force her marry him by hurting her family and even threathening to turn them into Vampires. As things like that conflict with the laws of the Camarilla, Ge Chen wants to investigate it, and he decides to send Lilla in her stead. Description Fan Le Lao takes off Zhao Yan's shirt, and finally sees the message she scratched on both of her arms: "Do not mind Fan Le Lao!" He finally understands that her hatred toward him is bone deep, and she doesn't understand the word "surrender" and that he has to treat her stubbornness again. In the Sabbat HQ, Zhao Yan awakens chained up. Fan Le Lao is in front of her, and he laments that he had no plans for a meeting like this, but she forced his hands. He grabs her new shirt, and tears it up, revealing her arms with the bloody characters on them. He unchains her hand, and places a light kiss on it. The characters slowly fade away. He declares to the defeated Zhao Yan that those ugly scars don't fit her and he will send her back into the dreamland with a perfect body, and that he will make her fall in love with him. In Spana City, Ge Chen, Yue Jian, Fraser, and Lilla are seeking the Nosferatu Clan. The city is deemed messy and dirty by Fraser, and he sees nomads and beggars everywhere. The Nosferatu likes places like that and they live in the sewers. A Nosferatu comes, riding a broom like proverbial witch, and kicks Lilla - in her fall, the rest see her underwear. This throughoutly enrages Lilla. She tries to follow the Nosferatu, but she is led into dead end, and when the Nosferatu flies up, she is plastered on the wall. Fraser, Ge Chen and Yue Jian follow her and they see her humilated again. Ge Chen tries to calm her, and he is on the opinion that the Nosferatu was probably the leader of the Clan. Suddenly, a woman with silver hair throws herself on Ge Chen, who doges it quickly. The woman falls on the ground and starts to beg to Ge Chen to help her. Strangers come toward them, and they want to capture the woman. They turn out to be her parents. She wants to run away because they want to force her to marry Tukata, the prince of the Nosferatu. Her parents wanted her to come back, and fulfill her role, or her whole family will be affected. Hearing this, Ge Chen decides to step in. Half a month ago, the girl went out to shop, but a Nosferatu saw her. He wanted her to marry him and become a Vampire, which she refused. The Vampire followed her home, and threathened her that her family will meet misfortunes, if she won't agree. A day later her relatives were attacked. The Nosferatu given her three days, and a wedding gown, and reminded her that if she is not in the place he told her to be, he will turn her whole family into Vampires. Fraser whispers that the Nosferatu belongs to the Camarilla, and such things are against their laws. Ge Chen, too finds it odd and he wants to investigate. He informs Lilla that she will take over the girls place, much to Lilla's horror. Fun Facts *The Nosferatu Clan is based on their counterparts from the VtM. They are one of the most highly influenced element. During their Embrace they loose their human appearance, and became monsterlike figures - this can't be 'healed' even if a Tzimisce tries to use flashcraft. This is the curse laid upon them by Caine, their original Antediluvian lord, as Absimiliard was known for his vanity and was quite vein due to his good looks. Caine made him and all his descendants into hideous creatures as punishment, essentially hitting his grandchilde and his descendants where it hurt the most. Even now his agents hunt down his descendants, hoping to rid the world of them to win back favour with Caine in the hope Caine restores the beauty he has lost. **The Nosferatu are named in VtM after the movie of the same name "Nosferatu. **The name of the movie, and in turn the clan, is taken directly from Dracula. In the book, "Nosferatu" is used to describe vampires in the book. However, the word that is spans from is likely "nesuferit" meaning "not to suffer". The word "Nosferatu" is now thought to either be a corruption of the word or a mistranslation on Brim Stoker's part. *In VtM one of the main laws of the Camarilla is they can't force marriages with humans. Category:Chapter